Into The Dark
by DarthAbby
Summary: I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Lily's thoughts as Voldemort attacks her family. WARNING: Tear-Jerker! Songfic, Oneshot, Rated K Plus, Family and Tragedy. Disclaimer: NOT MINE!


"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" I raced back up the stairs as my husband, my beloved James, ran out into the hall to buy my young son and I more time. I choked back a sob as I saw that he hadn't even picked up his wand from the couch.

_Love of mine,_

_Someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. I screamed as James fell in a flash of bright green light. No, no, he couldn't be gone, not my James, my strong, stubborn James! I ran into Harry's room and locked the door. I almost laughed at myself; as if a locked door could stop Voldemort! But it would buy us time, precious time. I had left my wand in the kitchen, I was weaponless, powerless almost.

_No blinding light,_

_Or tunnels to gates of white,_

_Just our hands clasped so tight,_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

I stacked a chair and several boxes against the door. They would be as effective as the flimsy lock, but they were something.

The door opened and the few things I had piled against it flew aside with a wave of his wand. I had picked up Harry but a moment before, but now I placed him the crib and held my arms out, shielding him from sight.

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I cried, pleaded, to the monster.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…" I begged. I knew that I should be thinking of escaping with Harry, but the ghost of a thought crossed my mind…if I was killed, I'd be with James again…I pushed these thoughts aside as Voldemort pointed his wand at my heart.

_In Catholic school,_

_As vicious as Roman rule,_

_I got my knuckles bruised,_

_By a lady in black._

Petunia…I had never said sorry to Petunia. I had never forgiven Severus. I had never told either of them how much they had meant to me, even after they had both crushed my heart.

"This is my last warning…" I forced my mind away from the things I hadn't done to the present.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please…I'll do anything…" I could feel hot, wet tears sliding down my face. Sorrow for James, terror for Harry, regrets about all the people I had never said 'Good-bye' or 'I'm sorry' to.

_And I held my tongue,_

_As she told me 'Son,_

_Fear is the heart of love.'_

_So I never went back._

"Stand aside! Stand aside, girl!" Terror, pure, untainted terror, leapt to my throat. I was going to die…James was already dead…Harry, my baby, my sweet, sweet little boy, was going to die…

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light filled the room, and I felt weightless, light as air. I was nothing, a simple thought, or a memory, nothing more.

_You and me,_

_Have seen everything to see,_

_From Bangkok to Calgary,_

_And soles of your shoes,_

_Were all worn down._

"Harry!" I screamed, though I had no voice. I watched with fear, though I had no eyes, as Voldemort raised his wand deliberately and slowly and pointed it at my baby's head. "No!"

_The time for sleep is now._

_It's nothing to cry about._

_Cause we'll hold each other soon,_

_In the blackest of rooms._

"Lily!" And suddenly, James was there, holding me, though I had no body, and he had no arms.

"Harry." I sobbed. He held me tighter, as though by sheer force of will we could save our son.

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

"Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light, a scream that I knew as Harry's, a rush of wind, and Voldemort, and most of our house, was gone. Harry was alone, a crying baby next to his mother's body amidst the ruins of his home. But he was alive.

"Come on, Lily." James murmured after a while. "Harry will be safe now." I turned and saw that he was watching Sirius flying up on his motorbike. Of course, Sirius would take care of him. There was nothing to worry about.

As James's presence faded, I took one last look at my baby before letting go. Harry would be safe, James was right. I smiled before fading away. James was always right.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._


End file.
